The Witch's Curse
by Yuki-Iris
Summary: A heart broken nymph and a young cursed witch are reborn in the Soul Society. Will the witch's path of distruction change all because of a friend and a new white haired lover. Or will she distroy them all. HitsugayaXOc RenjiXOc


**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of the Characters.**

Witch Prologue

"Setsuko, now as you reach the age of fourteen your training as a young witch is over. Now your life starts as an errand of destruction or a bringer of peace." An elderly witch smiled at the young girl who held her head up high.

"Thank you ma'am, I will not fail you." Her short black hair flicked back and her deep blue eyes burned with determination.

"Very good. I have a very particular assignment for you based off your training and your past."

Setsuko looked down at her chain bracelets bounded to her by birth. Her mind flashed back to the story the elderly witch told her about her parents and about her curse. The story burned in her mind, never to leave her thoughts no matter how hard she tried.

"Do you accept?"

The young girl blinked her eyes twice before answering. "Yes ma'am. I bare my soul to you and all that you may wish to do."

"No need for that. This task is very dangerous and your decision of being good or bad depends on this one thing. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we shall take your witches hat, cap, broom, caldron, crystal ball, spell books and athame. Then we transport them to the Soul Society, there they will be waiting for you. "She flicked her wrists signaling two witches to step forward and behind the young girl. One from the white magic side and one from the black magic side. Seven more witches came forward, each one assigned to take one of her magical items and place it to the side.

"What's gonna happen ma'am?"

"We are going to have you infiltrate the Soul Society. Become a Soul reaper and there when you reach the right age you decide wither to make peace or destroy them internally."

"Why am I best suited for this?"

"All the memories you make in any body is burned to your soul. Unlike normal souls who refresh each time they reach a new body yours will never refresh. Never be born again as a fresh start. Your memories are bounded to your soul as well as the chains destruction and health."

"How do I get to the Soul Society? Do you transport me there or something?"

"My dear, you die…"

Setsuko's breath caught in her throat. She swallowed, "But, isn't there another way to get there? Do I really have to die?"

"There is no other way. And yes, once you get there your soul will reborn accept the fact that you will remember everything and that your chains will still be stuck to you."

"Then how is my stuff getting there?"

"The Soul Society won't be able to detect soulless objects. They will be hidden. You will need to find them before anyone else does. Now I will be taking your magical ability."

"Wait what do you mean?" Her eyes focused looking at the eldest witch hold her hand to the young girl's chest.

"I was the one giving this responsibility; now give me this child's magical ability." Her hand sunk in and pulled out a small white orb with black streak clouds floating around it. Setsuko stumbled back feeling the two witches catch her. "When you get there and when you are able to speak again say these words. 'Magical ability, taken from mother witch return to me.' After your magic returns then start your search for your items."

"How can I remember that?"

"You're cursed to remember everything. To never be able to black it out."

"Yes but…"

"Put her on the table." She yelled as the witches holding her up carried the young teen to a large stone table stained with blood and ancient witch writing carved all around.

"No, what's gonna happen?" her body tightened as she was being set down.

"Bound." The elder said in a booming voice as dark lights bounded her hands and feet to the table.

"Mother witch!"

"Dagger!" She snapped her fingers as a curved dagger appeared in her hand.

"No please." Setsuko looked over at her lifelong best friend. "Tristan! Help me!" She looked at the brown haired boy mouth 'I'm sorry'.

"Good luck young Setsuko Seite!"The witch yelled as the dagger flew up from her hand and into Setsuko's chest.

First came pain then came the waves of sorrow flow over her. She looked around seeing her fellow witches' eyes fill with tears. Everything around her darkened no sound, no sight. Her mind faded and her soul lifted.

Nymph Prologue

A man walked though the rough and the brush of an old dirt trail. This wasn't the first time he had walked through here. A greedy smirk stained his face and his hands itched for yen. He had a plan and it was worth billions.

Walking past two large trees and a large leaf draped down from the tree tops. There he walked up to the clearest of blue ponds. The pond was as ancient as Japan itself and was called Shinsei Na Ike. Guarded by a nymph who allowed worthy people to come and pray to the gods by the Pond. She would allow children who were lost in the brush to wait and be found.

The elders called her the protector of the lost children and the pure heart of the water god Suijin. But this man thought wrong.

He kneeled down and put his hands together. "Dearest Shasa, come forth so I may see your beautiful face." He said watching the pond become a bright white as a woman appeared in the face of the surface.

"My love, you have returned. "A bright smile came across her face. Her silver eyes brighten seeing his face.

"Yes I have. Now we may leave and get married." His mind went to the thought of all the money he was about to earn. Just one thing stood in his way.

"Oh I'm so excited. Will it be big? With lots of people? And is my dress going to be beautiful?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. All I need is your hand." He held his left hand out, close enough to grace the surface of the pond.

"You may." A hand formed from water and held his. The water hand formed into flesh. "Help me out my love."

"Yesss" His voice became a hiss as he pulled the nymph out of the water. The nymph stepping out of the water, flesh formed and her blueish-silver hair draped over her shoulders and down her back.

"My love, I'm so happy." She set her hands on his shoulders.

"I am too." He pulled out his dagger stabbing her in the stomach.

"My…love….I….don't….understand."

"Listen babe, all I needed is you to step out. Now that you're gone the billions of yen Is now mine." He threw her aside, dagger still caught deep in her stomach, blood flowing from the gash. Her heart crushed and her eyes tears up seeing the man she loved splash the water around desperately looking for the yen that was never there.

A blood curling scream rose from deep in her throat. The sky became a blood red and the pond boiled. "I may be mortal now but the pond is mine till my final breath!" She yelled at her final attempt to keep the pond pure. His body burned then collapsed within itself. Leaving no trace and disintegrating his soul to nothing.

Her blood became a pool around her. Tears draining from her eyes as the pond became a glorious blue once again. "I have failed you Shinsei Na Ike. I'm so sorry." Her surroundings blurred around her and her chest dropped. Taking her last breath out.


End file.
